Sentenced to Life in Prison
by dahomieWIND
Summary: Just a short story I finished.


Sentenced to life in prison was the least of my fears. I've been jumped and beaten, bruised and scarred. I do not even fear death, but no matter how hard I've been hit and no matter how badly I've been beaten nothing will ever match the pain that weighs my heart down. My biggest fear is my most reoccurring nightmare. I'm never safe from it. It whispers to me through the day, and shows me my faults in the visions projected to me during my sleep. I wish to be rid of my guilt, but death has a funny way of playing with his food before he eats it. The visions made it feel as if it had just happened moments ago. I was granted a hearing that'd depend if I was eligible for an early release. I could've made it out, but with my release, it imprisoned another. "," the judge began, "please tell this court what exactly transpired that day." I turned to face the jury. They all looked at me with judgment. The victim's father and husband was already in tears. My hands trembled at the very thought of having to repeat my nightmares of that horrid day. "Yes, your Honor," I replied stumbling over my words, "You see it all started when…" I had just came home, tired and exhausted from a hard day's work. I looked at my watch and noticed I was actually about an hour early. It seemed as if it was my lucky day. Quietly, I unlocked the front door and crept through the living room. I did not wish to wake my wife if she was asleep. I threw my coat onto the coat rack and hung my keys. I slowly made my way to the bedroom. The door was already open, so I just walked in. As I walked in my heart began to race. I became angry at the sight of my wife in the embrace of another man's arms. I pulled him from the bed and began wailing on him. Punch, by punch I didn't feel myself stopping. My wife screamed at me, and told me to leave. I continued to beat the man who was slightly unconscious. I forced myself to stop, and I quickly left the house. From there everything went from bad to worse. I made my way to a bar, where I spent what felt like an eternity. Drinking my problems away was the only thing that I felt would cease the pain, at least for the time being. I finally decided that I had enough to drink. The Bartender had offered to call a cab, but I refused his offer. If only I had accepted his offer, everything that had happened could've been prevented. I hate myself for being so naive. I stumbled through the parking lot, and made my way towards my car. I got in, and headed for the freeway. As I drove, the image of my wife in the embrace of the other man's arms angered me. How could she do this to me? We were so in love. I didn't pay much attention to the road, instead I was off in my own world, and paid no attention to my reckless driving. A siren began to blare, followed by the flashing red lights. Fear had crawled under my skin, and I acted without much thought. I quickly hit the gas, and drove at high speeds. Peering behind me, I could see the cop gaining on me. My fear of being caught grew enormously. I quickly turned my eyes back onto the road, and then time stood still. Inches away from collision, I saw this little girl staring at me. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. The time unfroze itself and my car had hit with an immense impact. Both cars flew down the freeway, swerving and uncontrollable. The paramedics had pulled me out from the beaten car, and put me onto a stretcher. My vision was faint and blurry but I was able to make out two bodies, side by side. The mother and her daughter. As they hauled me into the ambulance, I saw a paramedic cover the bodies with a blanket. That is when reality hit me. I was a murderer. "… I do not believe that I deserve to be let out on early leave," I concluded with tears falling down my cheeks, "I only ask for forgiveness." I turned to face the father of the little girl. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kill her, I didn't mean to." The father had been crying the entire time I had replayed the events. With that I turned it over to the jury. The judge had given us a brief intermission until the jury had made their choice. "Ladies, and gentleman of the jury have you made your decision?" The jury looked at me again, then faced the judge. "Yes, your honor. We the jury find the defendant not guilty." My heart began to race. I was happy that I had my freedom, but I still felt I didn't have closure. I made my way to the father. "Sir, I still remain deeply…" My words froze as the man had pulled out a pistol from his jacket. He aimed it at me, and shot. I collapsed to the floor, everything began to fade. My vision was blurry, but I made out the father, who was now being detained. He was shouting at me as he sobbed. "…my baby girl! That was my baby girl!" With the last seconds of my life I replayed everything that had happened. Finally, the redemption I had deserved. Then, all was dark, and I was a figment of the past.


End file.
